Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures may have many causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses. Typically, weaknesses in the spine are corrected by using devises that fuse one or more vertebrae together. Devices such as rods and plates are utilized to stabilize adjacent vertebrae. However, these rods and plates need to be bent or modified to accommodate the anatomy. Therefore, there is a need for a device which allows a surgeon to easily and accurately bend spinal rods and plates prior to insertion in to the body.